


Passing Through

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Mortal Kombat (1995), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some old friends of Sheriff Stilinski's happen to be "passing through town".  He's not buying it for a minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilpocketninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpocketninja/gifts).



"You've got five minutes to explain. Then I'm gonna shoot you."

Liu Kang didn't even flinch at the threat. If anything, he looked mildly amused. Also, annoyingly young, but Johnny could hardly fault him for that. Guy was pretty much a quasi-immortal demi-god or something, so being mad at him over _that_ was about as useful as bashing your head against a wall. Besides, quasi-immortal demi-godhood came with all kinds of stupid bullshit attached that no sane and rational person would ever want to deal with. Immortality wasn't worth it.

"Just passing through, Johnny. Thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing."

"Don't try to bullshit and bullshitter, Liu -- _and do not call me Johnny_. Either you're here to try and get me to go running off to another dimension, or -- fuck." Cold dread and absolute certainty filled the sheriff's words. "Something's happening _here_."

Every man has a past, even someone as utterly normal seeming as Sheriff John Stilinski. It made some tiny, best forgotten part of him sad that nobody recognized movie star Johnny Cage when they looked at Sheriff Stilinski, but that was honestly for the best. And not even that surprising. Johnny Cage had been a second rate Chuck Norris, a step above being a straight up stunt man only because he could read lines without sounding _too_ awful. His commercial success had been minimal even before the Tournament, and there'd been a dozen young bucks ready to step into his place in the Hollywood hierarchy when he'd disappeared.

All told, he liked being John Stilinski a hell of a lot more than he'd ever liked being Johnny Cage. Nobody had tried to rip his heart out in decades, and the people who tried to kill him didn't usually come with four arms the size of tree trunks or shoot projectile whip things out of their hands. Also, no one had actually _succeeded_ in killing him, which was a huge bonus in John's book.

"How bad are we talking? On a scale of Annoying Mutant Sand Fleas to All The Dimensions Collapsing On Each Other?"

Liu ran a thumb over his lower lip, staring thoughtfully into space before he came up with an answer. "Rampaging lizard people."

" _Again?_

This time, it was Liu's turn to look surprised. "Been having many problems with rampaging lizard people?"

John grabbed his coat, tugging it on. "I'll fill you in on the way. First stop is the old Hale house -- there's always _something_ hinky going on up there. I should have guessed inter-dimensional portal-"

There was something incredibly satisfying about the utterly bemused look on Liu's face as he followed along in the sheriff's wake, not that John would ever admit it out loud. "I thought this was supposed to be a quiet little town where nothing strange ever happened." He paused, lips twitching, and added, " _Hinky_?"

"I can say hinky if I want to. You coming or what?"


End file.
